poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichy and Dil
Ichy and Dil are the main villains from ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists''. Dil is a blind prehistoric crocodile/deinosuchus and Ichy is a prehistoric bird/ichthyornis who can see for Dil. In the film, they, along with Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, try to go after Littlefoot, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and their friends, but their plans backfired them. After Team Rocket gets blasted off, they start to have an argument and break up their friendship. Dil uses her tail to hit Ichy and send him far away and she soon gets chased by a Cryptoclidus. Trivia *Ichy and Dil will become the main villains in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. *Ichy and Dil will become the enemies of Tino Tonitini, Doraemon, The Care Bears, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. *Ichy and Dil will make thier first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to get their revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. *Ichy and Dil will get their revenge on Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, and more. *Ichy and Dil will make their first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film to get their revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders. *Ichy and Dil will get their revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', [[ Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child| Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child]], and ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit''. *Ichy is the only character who reformed and became a member of The Shell Lodge Squad. *Ichy is Gilda's boyfriend. *Ichy and Dil will become Team Robot's newest enemies in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. They will work with Team Skull so they can get revenge on Littlefoot, his friends and so as they're enemy Ash Ketchum. Gallery Ichy.jpg|Ichy Dill.jpg|Dil Ichy's defeat.jpg|Ichy's defeat Dil's defeat.png|Dil's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Idiots Category:Masters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Crocodilians Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Traitors Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Henchmen Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Manly villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Reptiles Category:Birds Category:Boyfriends Category:Groups Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Blind characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Guzma's recruits Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains